


The Hero is a Novice

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, AU universe, Adult Arcobaleno, All tsuna suitors are male, Bullying, Comments are love, Cussing, Demon Reborn, Drop names of characters you want to woo tsuna, F/M, Gen, I may like picking on tsuna too much, Lots of hints of pairings, M/M, M/f pairings for other characters, M/m tsuna pairing, Magic, Mentioned bullying, Not all hero's are good guys, OC, OOC, One sided love is funny but sad, One-sided love for story purposes, Slavery, Sometimes humans can be worst than demons, Tags Are Fun, Transmigration, Transported to another world, Tsuna you dont get m/f pairings in this fic, Violence, Vongola does play a part but not mafia, War, bxb - Freeform, cursing, dragon Fon, gamer like abilities, magic contracts, read me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: With graduation looming all Tsuna wanted to do was confess to his crush. What he hadn’t expected to happen was being transported to some sort of fantasy world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit off of this fic.

The Hero is a Novice

Ch1

With graduation only a day away the seniors of Namimori High School couldn’t help but feel excited. After three long years they would finally be able to leave this nightmarish place to either enter the workforce by finding a job or continue their education at a university. For most of students in a certain classroom they all had fantasies of success, fame and fortune. That is all except one.

Tsunayoshi Sawada had no illusions of grander like his fellow classmates. In fact he considered it a miracle that he is even graduating. With below average grades, no athletic or social skills, Tsuna had acquired a nickname for himself, Dame Tsuna. Or no good Tsuna. In fact since Jr. high Tsuna had been contemplating dropping out of school but there was one thing that kept him coming back. It wasn’t for his mother, fear of the Namimori notorious disciplinary club or the prospect of a well paying job.

Tsuna who had been staring listlessly out the window turned his head to look across the room. Across the room sat a young woman with short orange hair and brown eyes. As Tsuna face flushed he stared at his long time crush and the only reason why he had been willing to stay in school. Kyoko Sasagawa, the most popular girl in school who is both pretty and has a great personality. Tsuna has been in the same class as Kyoko since kindergarten but he has never been able to tell her how he feels much less approach her.

Staring down at his desk thought about how this could be his last chance. They where both graduating, there was no telling if the two of them would ever see each other again. She could even end up studying abroad.

‘I can’t let happen.’ Tsuna internally whined, ‘I have to tell her how I feel before we graduate. Even if she rejects me! Its hopeless, there’s no way she’d be interested in dame Tsuna but even so. I can’t move on without finding out for sure!’

As Tsuna monologue to himself and tried to work up the courage to finally confess a pair of eyes stared at Tsuna. Those eyes amusedly watched the young man internal struggle. They then looked over to Kyoko Sasagawa and glared.

* * *

As the bell finally rang signaling the lunch break Tsuna sighed. He had forgotten his lunch again, not only that but he had spent all of his money on video games. A new RPG game had come out and Tsuna couldn’t help but buy it. Resting his head on his desk Tsuna tried to ignore his growling stomached. He instead listened as students left the classroom either heading to the cafeteria or meeting up with friends.

 ‘Maybe I should take a nap,’ Tsuna thought. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night as he was trying to defeat the monstrous demon lord who was trying to take over the world.

 Closing his eyes Tsuna was just drifting off when suddenly someone slammed the door open. Startling Tsuna he jumped up and looked over to the girl standing in the doorway wearing a big smile with twinkle in her eyes.

 “Sasagawa-san!” The girl cried out.

 “Yes?” Kyoko asked.

 “You’ll never guess who I ran into…” The girl said.

 “Oh?” Kyoko asked, “who?”

 “It’s Mochida-senpai,” the girl explained, “he’s here to talk to you!”

As the girl finished her sentence the classroom erupted in noise. Mochida had graduated last year. As the former kendo captain, from a well off family and with good grades Mochida had easily gotten into the college of his choice. Although he was a year older it had been common knowledge that Mochida had liked Kyoko. While he hadn’t ever directly asked her out it was believed that the reason why was because he was too busy with school.

“Isn’t that great Kyoko?”

“He came all the way to see you!”

“I bet he wants to ask you out!”

“You’re so lucky!”

“So romantic.”

As Tsuna listened to Kyoko friends gush about Mochida he couldn’t help but internally protest. Mochida might come from a rich family, is athletic and smart but he has a horrible personality. Not only was he one of Tsuna main bullies but also he was also controlling and often looked down on others.

‘There’s no way Kyoko would want someone like that!’ Tsuna thought only to look at Kyoko and notice her blushing face. ‘No!’ Tsuna internally cried, ‘wait! What about hana?! Hana would never allow Kyoko to date a monkey like Mochida!’

Hana Kurokawa has been Kyoko best friend since kindergarten. The two of them were almost inseparable. Being more mature out of the two Hana often looked out for Kyoko. Interestingly Hana had an odd opinion of the males of Namimori, that all the guys from Namimori where immature monkeys. It is for that reason that she had always been against Kyoko dating someone from their school.

Tsuna stared over at the group of girls surrounding Kyoko and realized that Hana was nowhere in sight. ‘That’s right,’ Tsuna thought, ‘Hana had to meet with the teacher to go over her graduation speech!’

So preoccupied by his own thoughts Tsuna didn’t even notice Kyoko leave the classroom.

“Do you really think he’s going to ask her out?”

“Why else would he ask her to meet him in the gym?”

“Everyone expected them to hook up last year, it’s about time.”

‘The gym,’ Tsuna thought as he finally realized that Kyoko wasn’t in the classroom anymore. ‘I cant! I can’t let this happen! I wanted…I need to…I cant let her and Mochida-senpai get together without telling her my feeling first.’

With that thought in mind Tsuna left the classroom. ‘That girl said that they were meeting in the gym. If I can intercept Kyoko then…’ For a brief moment Tsuna fantasied the idea of himself confessing to Kyoko and her admitting that she had always liked Tsuna. How they would tell Mochida that they were together leaving him in devastated state. Of getting married and having two kids, one girl and boy.

As he reached the gym Tsuna noticed the door slightly opened and peered inside, where he saw Kyoko standing before Mochida. Suddenly a sour taste filled his mouth and he felt heaviness in his stomach. Tsuna stared helplessly at the two. Who had he been kidding? There was no way that Kyoko would ever choose someone like him especially when she could have Mochida.

So focused on the two inside the gym Tsuna didn’t notice the two young men that walked up behind him. It wasn’t until a hand grabbed his shoulder that Tsuna noticed he wasn’t alone. Looking behind himself Tsuna saw two familiar faces. He couldn’t remember their names but he remembered the two hung out with Mochida and had graduated with him last year. They had also often bullied him.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” The one of the right demanded as he shook Tsuna.

“Uh uh…,” Tsuna tried to answer.

“Don’t tell me you were spying?” The guy on the right declare, “how gross!”

“Hey wait a sec Daichi,” the one on the left said, “isn’t this dame Tsuna?!”

Daichi stared at Tsuna for a moment and then smiled, “hey, you’re right! It really is dame Tsuna. Man this brings up good times, doesn’t it? But what are you doing here…?”

“Don’t tell me…” the one on the left asked, “its because you like Sasagawa-san?”

“What? No way!” Daichi exclaimed, “you have to be joking! Dame Tsuna and the most popular girl in school?”

Tsuna felt his face flush. He knew that it had always been impossible but did they really have to say it like that.

Daichi stared at Tsuna and noticed the expression on his face. “No way!” He said in complete surprise, “you really like her, you dame Tsuna? Oh man, talk about out of your league.”

“Hey hey,” the other guy nudge Daichi, “lets go tell Mochida.”

“Huh but he’s busy.” Daichi muttered, “he’s not going to like being interrupted.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure he’ll get a kick out of this.” The guy said as he gestured to Tsuna.

Laughing Daichi said, “you’ve got a point.”

Dragging Tsuna behind them the two young men barged into the gym.

Mochida and Kyoko turned to them in surprise. Mochida frowned and glared at the two men as they threw Tsuna forward where he fell to the ground.

“Look who we found spying,” Daichi said.

“What!?” Mochida demand.

“Yeah it looks like little dame Tsuna has a crush on Sasagawa-san” said the guy Tsuna didn’t know the name of.

“Huh?” Mochida said in disbelief.

“Don’t tell me that you,” before Mochida could finish his sentence the door slammed open to reveal a tall dark hair young man wearing the Namimori school uniform.

“What’s going on here?” The young man asked.

“Oh hey, it’s Takeshi,” Daichi happily said.

Takeshi Yamamoto is also one of Tsuna classmates and although he had never realized it the young baseball enthusiast has been in the same classes as Tsuna since they were in kindergarten. Being the star of the baseball club and having such a friendly personality it wasn’t a surprise that Yamamoto is the most popular boy in school. In fact there had always been rumors that maybe Yamamoto and Kyoko would start dating. Apparently some people claimed that Yamamoto would sometimes stare at Kyoko.

“No way?” Tsuna thought, “could it be that Yamamoto really does like Kyoko!?”

Tsuna had never really believed the rumors. As Yamamoto is the type of guy that is nice to everyone. He treated everyone the same and never showed any favoritism because of this it was incredibly difficult to tell if Yamamoto actually liked someone. Although in middle school Tsuna had gotten an idea of how Yamamoto worked and what he was really feeling. He had never gotten the impression that he liked Kyoko!

Looking down at Tsuna, Yamamoto smiled and said, “There you are Tsuna! The teacher was asking for you, something about needing your future plans worksheet.”

Tsuna stared confusedly at Yamamoto. He had turned in his future plans worksheet weeks ago. He remembers because the teacher had replied that he needed to do well on the finals if he wanted even a shot to get into a low ranking college.

Yamamoto laughed good naturedly and walked over to Tsuna. Lifting him off the floor he said, “it was great to see you again senpai but we have to be going.”

“Hold on!” Mochida yelled as he finally got over his surprise. But was stopped as the gyms doors were once again slammed open. A girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair walked into the room with a glare on her face. Eyeing all the guys in the room her frown deepened until her eyes met the only female in the room.

“Kyoko!,” The girl cried out as she ran over to the orange haired girl.

“Hana?” Kyoko said in surprise as she was hugged by Hana.

“I was looking all over for you,” Hana explained, “I heard that you were kidnapped by some monkeys!”

“Monkeys?!” Mochida angrily asked.

“That’s right, monkeys.” Hana said in a deadpan voice as she stared at Mochida. The tension in the air increase as Hana and Mochida stood glaring at each other. Kyoko looked confusedly between the two and Tsuna couldn’t help but feel glad at the appearance of Hana. Hana, Kyoko best friend and defender would never allow someone she didn’t like date Kyoko.

“Come on Kyoko,” Hana said, “we should head back. Lunch is almost over.”

“Oh,” Kyoko said in realization, “you’re right!”

“Wait just one second,” Mochida cried out, “I haven’t finished talking to Sasagawa-san!”

“Too bad,” Hana sneered.

Mochida gritted his teeth and clenched his hands you. He opened his mouth but whatever he had been planning to say was cut off as the gym doors on the opposite side of the gym were suddenly kicked in. The doors easily flew across the room and imbedded themselves into the wall. Everyone in the room slowly turned toward the entryway of the gym to find a young man wearing the disciplinary uniform.

“No way!” Daichi cried out, “its Hibari-san!”

“Wait, how old is he anyway?!” Mochida questioned, “shouldn’t he have graduated already!?”

“Forget this!” The other guy yelled as he quickly turned around and exited through the doors that Tsuna had been dragged in from.

“Hey don’t leave me!” Daichi cried as he turned but tripped and fell.

Hibari took a few steps into the room as tonfa appeared in both his hands. “Disturbing the peace of Namimori is against the rules. Crowding is against the rules.” Looking at Mochida, Hibari stated, “you graduated last year. Unauthorized visitors are against the rules. For breaking the rules I’ll bite you too death.”

As Hibari ran forward Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna arm and started to pull him in the direction of the gyms exit. “Geez Hibari-senpai has a lot of energy today!”

Looking over to Kyoko, Tsuna noticed that Hana was also trying to get Kyoko out of the gym. But before any of them could leave some sort of glowing design appeared on the floor of the gym.

Yamamoto stopped and let go of Tsuna arm as he looked curiously down at the floor. Tsuna looked over and noticed that everyone in the room was looking at the strange glowing design.

“School vandalism is against the rules,” Hibari declared as he rushed forward hitting Mochida over the head, kicking Daichi in the gut and then turning to Yamamoto. As the glowing intensified Yamamoto ran at Hibari taking him by surprise and then the gym was engulfed by light.

Because of the light Tsuna closed his eyes. He couldn’t help but feel disoriented from his lack of sight. For a second it almost felt like he was floating and then there was an intense wave of nausea. Falling to his knees Tsuna took several deep breaths. It was then that he noticed that something was very wrong. The gym floor was made out of fake wood, a type of vinyle. It was hard and gave the appearance of wood. To Tsuna surprise though when his hands hit the floor he noticed that it was loose, soft and uneven. If Tsuna didn’t know any better he would think the floor is dirt.

Laughing nervously Tsuna decided to wait for his eyes to recover. As his vision began to come back to him, he noticed shapes of brown and green. A feeling of anxiety filled him. His vision finally returning fully Tsuna felt his mouth dry out as he looked around himself. Gone where the walls, floor and even building of the gym. In fact there were no building as far as the eye could see. Instead Tsuna found himself surrounded by trees, bushes, rocks, dirt and grass.

“What in the world happened?” Tsuna wondered, “Where's the gym? Where's the school? Where is everybody else?!”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit off of this fic.

Tsuna was no stranger to being lost. With his own clumsiness, bad luck and the occasional wrong turn some could even say he was prone to getting lost. So one would think that with all of Tsuna experiences his current situation, that is finding himself surrounded by trees in an area he didn’t recognize, wouldn’t be that big of a deal. He’d gotten lost before so there shouldn’t be a difference. But there was a difference. Whenever Tsuna got lost he always knew how it had happened. Maybe he had been reading some manga and made a wrong turn, maybe he fell asleep on the bus, maybe he rolled down a hill only to fall into a river and get swept away. The point was that Tsuna remembered what led to him becoming lost. This time though was different, for the last thing Tsuna could remember was standing in the gym at school. Then there had been a light and now he found himself surrounded by trees.

Curling into a ball on the ground Tsuna held himself as he tried to process what had happened. He had been in the gym and now he was here.

‘Is there even a place like this near Namimori?!’ Tsuna thought ‘how did this even happen?! Could this be some sort of a prank? Like those stories you sometimes hear online, where a person falls asleep at a sleepover or event and their friends end up carrying them somewhere else.’

Ignoring the fact that he didn’t have any friends, Tsuna decided that couldn’t be the case. He was sure that he had been standing in the gym and then after that light he was here. At no time had he fallen asleep or passed out.

“But… but that’s impossible!” Tsuna cried, “does that mean teleportation…was I abducted by aliens!?”

“That’s impossible!” Tsuna answered himself as he sat up.

Blankly Tsuna stared ahead and noticed an oddly colored plant. Blue, about five inches tall, the plant curled slightly at its top.

“I’ve never seen a plant like that before,” Tsuna muttered, “its kind of pretty…I wonder what kind of…”

Tsuna jumped back and hit his head on a tree as a blue screen appeared in front of him. Believing this had to be some kind of hallucination Tsuna rubbed his eyes but the screen remained.

“This cant be real…” Tsuna muttered as he read the screen.

“A new skill has been created!

Due to continuous observation, A new skill [Observe] has been created

This skill shows the information of a target,” the screen read.

Tsuna stared at the screen and then closed his eyes.

‘I must be hallucinating,’ Tsuna thought. While the screen that had appeared in front of him was familiar it is also very much impossible. For the times that Tsuna had seen something like that had been in video games. ‘It must be because of stress or something. I’ll just open my eyes and it will be gone.’

Closing and opening his eyes Tsuna felt tears slide down his face as he saw the screen was still there.

“No no no,” Tsuna muttered as he turned away only to find the screen remained firmly in front of his face. Tsuna jumped back in surprised and looked at the screen in fear.

“This has to be impossible!” Tsuna muttered but the screen proved otherwise. Letting out a sigh Tsuna said, “but lets just say maybe this isn’t a hallucination… that it is in fact real…”

Tsuna reached out and touched the screen, which caused it to vanish.

‘If this is real… then…’ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna turned to the blue plant and stared at it. Nothing happened.

“In games you have to select the skill,” Tsuna muttered, “and sometimes the characters say the skill out loud. In that case…”

“Observe!” Tsuna shouted as he stared at the plant and a blue screen popped up. Tsuna took a step back in surprise. Looking at the screen Tsuna read, “Blue grass, a type of healing herb that is used in a variety of potions. Healing effect small.”

Holding his head Tsuna fell to the ground on his knees and thought, ‘how is this even possible! This is…this is just like some sort of game or manga!’

With that thought Tsuna lifted his head and stared blankly in front of him and thought, ‘it’s like a game…that’s right, its like that game I was playing yesterday. The main character had gotten lost and found himself in a strange land. While trying to figure out where he was he had discovered he had a status screen and gamer like powers.’

Standing up with tears in his eyes Tsuna shouted, “that means…this all must be a dream! Mom always said that playing too many video games was going to mess with my head.”

“If this is a dream… then all I have to do is wake myself up!” Tsuna declared. Turning to the closest tree Tsuna swung his leg and kicked the trunk with all his might. With a yelp Tsuna hopped around while holding his now injured foot. Because he was hopping around on one foot Tsuna easily lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Laying on the cold hard ground Tsuna sniffled and cried out, “this cant be possible?!”

Sitting up Tsuna thought, ‘it feels hopeless but I cant sit around here doing nothing. I need to find out what’s really going on. And find a way home!’

“In games there’s a menu and from that players can learn about their abilities, level, items and equipment,” Tsuna muttered and thought, ‘I wonder…’

“Menu,” Tsuna said and watched in surprise as a screen popped up. ‘Of course there is a menu…’ Tsuna thought.

Items

Status

Skills

Equipment

Party

I suppose in a situation like this I should check on my status first Tsuna muttered as he reached up and pressed on the ‘Status’. The screen changed and Tsuna quietly read his stats.

Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada

Title: Dame Tsuna

LV: 1               HP: 100

Age: 18            MP: 50

Str: 5

Dex: 4

Con: 7

Int: 3

Wis: 14

Cha: 7 (-5)

“Wait a second!” Tsuna shouted out in disbelief. “Is that a status effect?!”

Pointing towards the stat with the negative five next to it, Tsuna wondered how that happened. He then noticed the title under his name and sighed.

“Of course…” Tsuna muttered, “of course that would be my title. But in games aren’t you able to change your title?”

With that thought in mind Tsuna pressed on his title and watched as a new screen popped up. The new screen is almost empty except for the words Dame Tsuna.

“So that’s my only title… “Tsuna whispered, “I wonder if I can just not use a title?”

With the intention of switching off his current title, Tsuna pressed on the title ‘Dame Tsuna’ only to find a new screen popping up which read, ‘The most useless person at Namimori High School. Poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck and lack of athleticism you truly are pathetic. -5 charisma points.’

‘So that’s where the minus five to my charisma points came from,’ Tsuna realized, ‘that means that if I can get rid of my title as ‘Dame Tsuna’ then that negative status effect should go away.’

Pressing on his title again and again Tsuna was distressed to find that there was no way to get rid of it. “Does this mean I’ll be ‘Dame Tsuna’ forever,” Tsuna silently cried.

When he finally gave up on changing his title Tsuna returned to the menu screen. He was only level one and his stats looked pretty pathetic but stats weren’t the only important thing in games. Pressing on equipment a new screen popped up and Tsuna looked over his equipment.

Namimori high school uniform

Tuna fish boxers

Tsuna felt his eye twitch as he looked over his equipment. He didn’t even have a weapon! ‘What kind of game is this?’

Exiting his equipment Tsuna checked his items only to find the equipment he wore in there. Exiting his items Tsuna checked his skills.

Observe LV1

Through constant observation a skill was created to examine targets and gather information.

??? Hyper Intuition LV1

A power that can see through all.

“’Observe’ is the skill I just learned,” Tsuna muttered, “and I have no idea what hyper intuition is suppose to be. Or what those question marks mean.”

Exiting the menu Tsuna thought to himself, ‘maybe it’s some sort of super special attack.’ With that thought in mind Tsuna raised his hand and shouted, “Hyper Intuition!”

As time passed by Tsuna felt embarrassed holding his hand out for no reason. Putting down his hand he thought, ‘if this is like a game…I have no defensive or offensive skills. Also my level and stats are really low. In games there are usually ways to gain powers. Either by preforming a certain action, being taught them or they naturally appear as you progress through the story.’

Looking around himself Tsuna notice a long stick about the length of a baseball bat and picked it up. A new screen popped up and read, ‘you have found a stick! Would you like to equip the stick?’ below the message was a Y and N. Guessing that that the Y stood for yes Tsuna pressed the letter.

‘You have equipped the ‘Stick’.’ A new screen read. Curious Tsuna checked his menu and found that the stick gave him plus five in strength. Exiting the menu Tsuna began to think to himself.

“I managed to learn the skill observe by looking at that plant…in that case maybe I can create my own offensive type skills,” Tsuna muttered to himself.

Turning to the tree that he had hurt his foot on Tsuna brought the stick up and swung. It hit the tree with a thud and Tsuna thought, ‘it only took looking at a plant to unlock that one skill…of course it wouldn’t be that easy this time.’

“I’ll just have to keep swinging until I create a new skill,” Tsuna decided as he continuously swung the stick at the tree. As time passed by he felt his arms grow heavy and his hands began to sting. Tsuna ignored this though and continued to swing. Eventually when Tsuna swung down there was a flash of light and as the stick hit it caused the whole tree to shake.

‘A new skill has been created,’ a screen read as it popped up in front of Tsuna.

‘Finally…’ he thought as he saw the screen.

‘Through repeatedly attacking the skill ‘Strike’ has been created.

Strikes the target with a strong force. 30% chance of a critical hit. Cost 5 MP.’

“Cost five MP… that must mean… magic points,” Tsuna muttered, “Menu.”

Bringing up the menu Tsuna looked at his status. While his HP was still full Tsuna noticed that his MP was down five points. Which meant that he had used five points of his MP when he first learnt ‘Strike’.

Tsuna then looked at the rest of his stats and noticed a difference. His strength and constitution had gone up by two points.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        ‘Could this be…’ Tsuna thought, ‘could this be an alternative way to gain status points!’

His thoughts where interrupted as his stomach growled and Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. He then remembered that he had missed lunch and hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

“I could go for a hamburger right now,” Tsuna muttered to himself and then came to the realization that he had no food or water.

‘What am I going to do?’ Tsuna thought, ‘how stupid am I?! Instead of trying to gain new skills I should have been looking for a way out of this forest. Or at the very least for a source of food and water.’

With those thoughts in mind Tsuna closed his menu and started to walk away in hopes of stumbling across some people or food. As he passed by the blue grass Tsuna paused and looked at it. Supposedly it was used in potions and also had a small healing effect. Tsuna wondered if that meant it was safe to eat.

‘Your intelligence has risen by one point.’

…Tsuna stared at the screen for a second and thought,’so there are ways to raise my stats without leveling up. But what the hell is with my intelligence increasing just because I put two and two together! It feels like someone is calling me stupid! Is this…gamer ability calling me stupid!’

‘Your intelligence has risen by one point.’ A new screen read.

Cursing under his breath Tsuna walked over to the blue grass and pulled it out of the ground.

“I’m hungry right now…” Tsuna muttered as he thought about what he should do with the plant, ‘but I may need its healing ability later…’

Deciding it would be best to hang on to it, Tsuna opened his menu and selected items. He then tried stuffing the plant into the screen that popped up. As he did the plant lit up and disappeared from his hand. Looking at the item screen Tsuna saw that the blue grass was now in his item box.

“Looks like this works…” Tsuna muttered as he closed his menu and began to make his way through the forest. Using the stick he had to push some of the brush out of his way Tsuna tried to keep an eye out for any vegetation that looked edible. Focused on finding something to eat Tsuna didn’t notice the large loose rock he was about to step on. As he stepped down on it he made a face as he felt the rock slip away causing him to trip. Tripping Tsuna rolled into some vegetation and over a cliff. As he let out a high pitched wail it was drowned out when he hit the river below.

Being pulled along by the current of the river Tsuna wished he had learnt to swim. All he could do was struggle and force his way to the surface of the water to get a few breaths of air before he was pulled under again. Luckily he was saved as the currant forced him into some low hanging tree branches that he managed to grab onto. Using them Tsuna pulled himself out of the river and onto the bank. As his feet touched the ground he fell into a crumbled heap and took several deep breaths. Life currently not in danger Tsuna thought, ‘well at least now I’ve found a water source…’

A screen then popped up reading ‘a new skill has been created! The skill ‘Swim’ has been created. ‘Swim’ allows one to propel their body through the water using their limbs.’

Giving a dark chuckle Tsuna touched the screen and it disappeared.

While not wanting to get up so soon after his life threatening experience Tsuna forced himself to stand. Looking at his soaking wet clothes Tsuna sighed and began undressing. Left with only his boxers on Tsuna hung his clothes on some nearby tree branches to let them dry.

Walking over to the river but being sure not to stand too close Tsuna looked down into the blue water and noticed several fish. His stomach gave a growl not being deterred by recent events and Tsuna wondered if there was a way to catch them. Looking around he noticed a long stick that looked similar to the stick Tsuna had before he had fallen into the river. Picking it up a screen popped up reading, ‘you have found a stick would you like to equip the stick?’ Tsuna pressed the y on the screen. He then wondered if there was a way he could sharpen the end of his stick to make it like a spear, that way he could use it to catch some fish.

Deep in thought Tsuna was startled as he heard noise from the bushes in front of him. Noticing movement he sharply inhaled. Bringing his stick up in front of him Tsuna started to imagine what could be in the bushes. All manner of creatures that appeared in video games popped into his mind. Giant snakes, giant bats, scorpions, orcs, golems, dragons and slimes…

’Actually,’ he thought, ‘a slime wouldn’t be that bad. They’re usually super slow and weak.’

Silently praying that whatever was in the brush was weak, something white hopped out of the bushes.

Startled Tsuna screamed as he closed his eyes and waved his stick around in the air. Realizing he wasn’t being attacked Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Sitting innocently in front of Tsuna is a white rabbit with a golden horn on its head.

“Aw,” Tsuna cooed, “its sort of cute.”

The rabbit paid no mind to Tsuna and began washing its face. Realizing this was the first monster, or at least judging by the horn, that he had stumbled upon Tsuna used ‘observe’.

“Observe,” Tsuna muttered and read the screen that popped up.

White Horned Rabbit LV 2

HP: 120 MP: 30

A horned rabbit with a white coat. Its coat is white all year round. It’s said that the meat of a white horned rabbit is very tasty.

As Tsuna reread the information on the screen he wondered if he should cry. Even a rabbit had a higher level than him. Tsuna then paused as he read, ‘it’s said that the meat of a white horned rabbit is very tasty…’

His eye twitch as he thought, ‘no I cant do that! It’s so cute! But I’m so hungry and besides it’s a monster! But it really is cute and I’d feel bad for killing it. Besides how would I even cook the meat?! I don’t know how to start a fire! Unless it’s like in some video games…when you kill a monster it will drop items…in that case if I kill it would it drop meat…or already cooked meat? No I cant!’

Tsuna looked down at the horned rabbit and met its big brown eyes.

“There’s no way!” Tsuna cried but paused as his stomach growled. Eyeing the rabbit Tsuna lifted his stick and then brought it down on the ground. With a sour expression he looked at the rabbit and said, “shoo! Get out of here! You better be grateful!”

The rabbit unimpressed watched Tsuna for a few more seconds and then hunched up as if to hop away. But before the rabbit had a chance to move something brown sprung forward and grabbed the rabbit. The rabbit made one pitiful cry before it was dragged into the brush and Tsuna was left starring stupidly after the now dead rabbit.

Eye twitching Tsuna backed up and made his way over to his still wet clothes and quickly dressed himself. He then turned and started to make his way down the riverbank.

He was only level one and that rabbit had been level two but was killed so easily. Tsuna didn’t want to think about it. He had to make his way to civilization before…before…

Though Tsuna didn’t get far, for as he walked he heard a familiar sounding scream. Turning in the direction of the scream Tsuna wondered out loud, “that scream, is that Kyoko!?”

Not thinking Tsuna ran towards the scream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again its me, me who? Why lilLovelyanime of course! Here’s a new chapter.
> 
> This chapter originally was supposed to be a lot longer but I decided to cut it short. I didn’t really like this chapter.I don't know, i felt like my writing this time was a bit awkward. I feel like Tsuna works better when there are other characters he can interact with. Why is it so hard to write gamer abilities and dynamics? 
> 
> To be safe I will go over what the stats represent. And Tsuna current stats.  
> Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada  
> Title: Dame Tsuna
> 
> LV: 1 HP 100
> 
> Age: 18 MP: 50
> 
> Str: 12 (gained two while trying to gain a skill. Gained five from equipping the stick.)
> 
> Dex: 4
> 
> Con: 9 (gained two while trying to gain a skill.)
> 
> Int: 5 (gained two while thinking)
> 
> Wis: 14
> 
> Cha: 7(-5) (because of the minus five from his title, only has two points.)
> 
> Str-Strength: stands for Physical power. How strong a person is and how hard they hit.
> 
> Dex-Dexterity: physical nimbleness, fine motor skills, reaction time and aiming.
> 
> Con-Constitution: Physical toughness, how much damage someone can take, endurance, will power, resisting poison and illness.
> 
> Int-Intelligence: how smart a person is, how quickly they learn and skilled they are.
> 
> Wis-Wisdom: a person intuition and street smarts. A persons perceptiveness, will power and decision making skills.
> 
> Cha-Charisma: a persons force of personality. How well a person can influence others by speeches, diplomacy, fear and lying.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you really should be doing something else but at the same time you don’t want to. But instead of doing what you need to do you just want to wright fanfiction. Not a new chapter to one of your current fanfic’s but something different. Well that’s what’s going on here! In other words another plot bunny attacked me. Sooooo…..
> 
> It’s a KHR fic where Tsuna gets dragged to a fantasy like world. I already know which Arcobaleno I want Tsuna to meet first! This fic will contain multiple pairings although some of them will be one sided. I'm already leaving hints of pairing.
> 
> If you have the time and you like, please leave a review.


End file.
